


Sometimes I don't run

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Running Away, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, kids are not that interesting, or any other contraceptive, please, running away from feelings, sam winchester smut, sexy sex, sneaky!Sam, unprotected sex, use condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: Sam and the reader anre in a sor of relationship, but the reader is not ready to let herself feel yet.





	Sometimes I don't run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for @megansescape ‘s 300 challenge and @iwriteaboutdean Amanda’s 200 Follower 90′s Baby Challenge.  
> Songs promps:  
> Runnin’ by Adam Lambert  
> Sometimes by Britney Spears

He turns around in your arms, silently, knowing how much you like to be the big spoon and you wrap one arm around him, slipping under his heavy arm in order for your hand to rest on his strong chest. Your other hand, the one trapped between your bodies caresses his naked back, sliding under the waistband of his boxers.

Your fingertips dance over his chest, drawing shapeless lines, curling the already curled soft hairs. unconsciously, or not so much, you grace the soft tissue that is his nipple and rejoy at the feeling of his muscles tightening under your touch.

He hisses when you do it again and immediately you press your lips against the taut skin of his broad back, inhaling deeply the scent that is all him. Your own lower stomach coils. Forefinger and thumb close around the hard little pebble, twisting and turning, earning softs whimpers from him and an involuntary thrust of his hips.

Sam moans your name as you do it once more and your other hand goes lower, scratching his butt, making him squirm. As your tongue darts out to lick his now sweaty skin the hand on his chest travels south, lovingly tracing a path down his stomach. The sweet noises he makes turn you on even more.

The moment your fingers follow the marked line of skin under the elastic band, Sam bends forwards, sucking a breath through clenched teeth, pushing his ass closer to you.  
You bite your lower lip feeling your underwear grow damp at the sudden rush of arousal pooling from you. Without hesitation your hand passes the fabric barrier and your fingers wrap around the base of his stiff cock.

“Fuck!” Sam swears and you start to move, leisurely up and down, torturing him with a slow movement instead of providing any real pressure.

His big hand finds the back of your ass and he pulls you closer to him. “Ugh. Don’t stop!” he begs when you still your movements for just a second, waiting for whatever he might wanted to do as his head turned around.

You move faster, tightening your grip around him, as your hand gets higher up his shaft you feel the small cold patch of wet fabric, dying for a taste of his delicious precum.  
“I wanna see you. Kiss you!” he states before turning around completely, taking you by surprise.

You act quickly, when he tries to sit up, both hands on his chest push him right back, the slick in your right hand making a little difficult by causing you to slip a bit. With your legs at both sides of his hips you climb on top of him, dragging his underwear down his thighs and pulling your to the side.

A strangled cry leaves you mouth as you sink down, taking all of him. And with every rock of your hips Sam moans. His hands move all over your body, alternating from fondling your breasts, pinching your nipples, circling your clit over the soaked material covering it or just tugging at your skin.

Overwhelmed by the moment when you both reach your peaks together, Sam’s mouth repeats the words, those you’re not quite ready to speak yet.

“I love you, Y/N” they just spill from his lips, the way his seed did seconds ago inside you.

Heaving, from the exercise and the tight pressure on your chest you roll to the side, leaving the mess on him as you run to the bathroom.  
It takes you more than just a few minutes to gather yourself up and get up from the toilet. Letting the cold water run, you splash your heated face and open your eyes, to stare at your own reflection.

“You can’t keep doing this, Y/N,” you wipe your face with a wet hand.

Your lower lip trembles as you take a sip of water with one of the glasses above the small counter, and you take in ragged breath. This is it, you can’t postpone it any longer. You know deep inside you feel the same, but you can’t just say it…

When you finally leave the bathroom, Sam’s already asleep, on his side, his back to you. Your eyes take in the beautiful scene. The way his body rises and then falls as he breath, so at ease.

 

_My heart’s beating faster, I know what I’m after._  
I’ve been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I’ve seen twice, now it’s time I realize  
It’s spinnin’ back around now, on this road I’m crawling  
Save me cause I’m falling, now I can’t seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin’, runnin’, runnin’, runnin’  
Runnin’ from my heart. 

__

__Your legs take you to the corner of the room, where your duffle bag is, you dig for a clean shirt and pull it over your head.  
Sam’s always so warmth to the touch and it makes it so simple for you to cuddle him, be the big spoon. As your arms wrap around his waist, you peek up to make sure he is indeed sleeping._ _

__You lay down, burying yourself deeper beneath his big body. “I love you,” your voice is barely a whisper and your heart stops when a little snore is heard. After a few minutes you drift off._ _

__Sam’s hand lands on yours, never caring about the sweat his skin gathers under your touch. He sighs, containing his happiness._ _

__

___Just hang around and you’ll see_  
There’s nowhere I’d rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you 

__

__He knows how hard it is for you, to open up and show the way you really feel, and he knows you have the tendency to run away when it becomes too much. That’s why he won’t ever push you, and gladly takes whatever you give him. Even if it is only when you think he’s not listening._ _


End file.
